In many industries, computerized monitoring systems are used for a variety of operations. In the automobile industry, in particular, computerized monitoring systems are used for many operations, such as checking whether bolts are sufficiently tight, whether wheels and doors are properly aligned, whether the engines function properly, for detecting faulty electrical and electronic components, and others. Computerized monitoring systems have been extensively used in the last twenty years and their use is increasing. A variety of tools are used for these purposes, and the tools must be connected with the computer terminals. Cables are needed to connect the tools with the computer terminals and a variety of cables have been used for these purposes. However, in spite of the increase in the number of computerized systems, little or no research appears to have been carried out with respect to the cables required for these operations. Indeed to the best of our knowledge, known cables have presented many drawbacks, namely breakage, stiffness, too great weight and too great length. Further during operation the wires used as conductors and located in the interior of the cables are likely to break after a short use. Clearly this is a serious drawback because of the expense involved in replacing the material and time required in replacing the cables. There has also been the erroneous belief that the cables had to be thick, stiff, long but the drawbacks, time and money losses have turned out to be more and more serious.